


Ressignificando o ódio-amor

by sailorasexual



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Coming of Age, Enemies to Lovers, Heteronormativity, High School, M/M, One Shot, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorasexual/pseuds/sailorasexual
Summary: "A minha relação com o Kageyama sempre foi... estranha...? E mesmo depois daquele natal, quando tudo virou da lama para a água mais cristalina e bela, a nossa relação ainda assim tem um pouco daquela estranheza. Só que agora é um estranho bom, um estranho agradável, um estranho certo."Através de uma narração introspectiva, Tsukishima relembra e ressignifica sentimentos que antes ele achava serem de ódio, desgosto ou inveja por Kageyama. Nessa fanfic one shot entramos dentro da cabeça de Tsukki e acompanhamos junto não apenas a evolução de seus sentimentos por Tobio, como também a sua própria autodescoberta.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Ressignificando o ódio-amor

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Essa fanfic é um presente para o Max, então se você está aqui lendo essa fic saiba que eu sou eternamente grata a você por me fazer entrar de cabeça na vida de Tsukikage shipper! 
> 
> Quando eu olhei para o seu pedido no amigo oculto fiquei imediatamente nervosa sem saber como escrever, já que esse era um ship que eu realmente nunca tinha cogitado antes. No desespero de pensar em uma boa ideia, junto com a insegurança de não escrever uma fanfic faz alguns anos, passei basicamente um mês (!!!) sendo absorvida por conteúdos relacionados a Tsukikage e pensando com carinho em como representar esse casal lindíssimo. De certa forma foi um desafio, mas foi um desafio maravilhoso, então MUITO OBRIGADA por pedir esse ship!! <3 
> 
> Espero que todes que chegaram até essa história aproveitem bastante a leitura! <3

A minha relação com o Kageyama sempre foi... estranha...? E mesmo depois daquele natal, quando tudo virou da lama para a água mais cristalina e bela, a nossa relação ainda assim tem um pouco daquela estranheza. Só que agora é um estranho bom, um estranho agradável, um estranho certo. 

×××

De início eu achei que odiava o Kageyama. Eu já conhecia a reputação ruim que ele tinha antes de entrar para a Karasuno, e isso tornava bem mais difícil confiar e ter simpatia por ele. Até porque não é como se eu fosse o tipo de pessoa que busca ter simpatia pelas pessoas.

Isso na verdade é uma parte de mim que eu reconheço que eu devia tentar melhorar. Não é muito legal ser absolutamente indiferente a todo mundo, mas eu simplesmente me acomodei nessa indiferença. Assim tudo é mais fácil, mais confortável, sem grandes problemas e surpresas negativas. Eu sei que isso me prejudica ao me impedir de conhecer muita gente legal e ter boas surpresas, mas eu realmente ainda não me sinto muito disposto a tentar mudar isso. Acho que nunca vou estar. 

A questão é: o fato de eu, na época, desgostar do Kageyama já quebrava totalmente o meu personagem. E o Yamaguchi, única pessoa realmente próxima de mim na época, foi o primeiro a notar isso. Ele notou antes mesmo de eu poder perceber que detestar alguém já significava muito, quando normalmente eu só não ligava pras pessoas.

"Tsukki, por que você não gosta do Kageyama?"

Foi diante dessa pergunta que eu comecei a prestar mais atenção na minha relação com Kageyama. Foi essa questão que me abriu um leque de outras incógnitas: Por que eu não gosto do Kageyama? Por que ele me incomoda tanto? Por que eu involuntariamente tento evitar ele? 

Na época eu simplesmente não tinha resposta para nenhuma delas. 

E demorou mais de um ano para eu finalmente ter.

"Sei lá? Acho que não precisa de motivo para não ir com a cara de alguém."

Essa foi a minha resposta na época, e foi o suficiente para o Yamaguchi não insistir no assunto. Mas não foi nem um pouco suficiente para eu, que fiquei com o questionamento ecoando na minha mente. Até porque, se tem uma coisa que eu sei, é que tudo sempre tem um motivo, a gente pode fingir que não, mas sempre tem.

O que me fez acreditar que eu odiava o Tobio Kageyama não foi exatamente a má reputação dele. Não tinha motivo aparente, parecia que era tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo não era nada. Eu apenas achava que não gostava dele. Atualmente eu diria que eu estava confundindo isso por estar incomodado com o quanto ele me chamava a atenção. Eu sempre consegui "sentir" a presença dele de forma muito forte e isso me incomodava, pois me puxava para fora de uma zona de conforto que eu sempre mantive. 

E se tem uma coisa que não me ajudou nem um pouco a evitar o Tobio nessa época, foi a inevitável amizade que surgiu entre os primeiranistas do clube de vôlei. De uma forma geral foi um momento complicado para mim, que estava acostumado a ter exclusivamente a amizade do Yamaguchi. 

Quando de repente ele parou de falar apenas comigo e foi criando uma proximidade maior com o Hinata e a Yachi, eu não pude evitar me sentir deixado de lado. Isso me obrigou a fazer amizade com os dois também. Pela primeira vez era eu quem estava correndo atrás da amizade de alguém. Pela primeira vez me assustou um pouco a ideia da solidão.

Sempre me disseram que o ensino médio são os “melhores anos da vida”. Eu discordo. Acho que as pessoas dizem isso por serem anos de muitas descobertas, e para alguns, descobrir coisas sobre si é um grande sentimento de alívio. Para mim foi diferente, descobri características minhas que não eram boas, descobri sentimentos que eu não queria sentir, descobri que não sentia coisas que todos diziam que eu devia sentir. Não diria que foi inteiramente ruim. Tiveram momentos bons e boas descobertas, mas até chegar a elas o caminho foi tortuoso.

Um dos primeiros sentimentos que eu desconhecia e passei a conhecer foi o de ciúmes. E para piorar, foi um sentimento acompanhado de frustração.

Quando acabei me vendo dentro daquele “grupinho” composto por eu, Yamaguchi, Yachi, Hinata e, claro, Kageyama, eu conheci o ciúmes. Primeiro eu achei que estava com ciúmes de ver outras pessoas se tornando tão próximas do Yamaguchi quanto eu era, mas depois eu percebi que o ciúmes era relacionado exclusivamente a outra pessoa: Tobio Kageyama.

O próprio Yamaguchi tinha menos proximidade com o Tobio do que o Hinata, por exemplo. É inegável que o Tobio é uma pessoa tão introvertida como eu, o que dificulta uma aproximação. Mas ele ainda era mais próximo dele do que eu, a amizade deles existia. Uma amizade minha com o Kageyama nunca aconteceu. Isso me deixava frustrado, com ciúmes e mais uma vez frustrado por não querer sentir ciúmes. E é claro que isso somou ao “ódio” que eu nutria por ele.

E esse ciúmes realmente me prejudicava. Eu odeio esse sentimento até hoje. Ele intoxica as pessoas, ele me intoxicou durante alguns meses daquele ano. Eu tentei ignorar o sentimento, mas chegou um momento que isso estava me atrapalhando nas atividades do clube. Clube esse que levou, também, a uma das minhas melhores descobertas de ensino médio: O amor ao vôlei.

Depois que eu entendi que eu amava o vôlei e queria jogar mais, melhorar mais, brilhar mais na quadra, eu comecei a ficar irritado com um certo sol que me ofuscava. O nome desse sol era Shoyo Hinata, um dos meus mais recentes amigos. E me enojava sentir ciúmes do Hinata, assim como me enojava sentir ciúmes do Yamaguchi antes. Eu sabia que era nojento da minha parte estar irritado e com ciúmes de alguém que tinha muito mais obstáculos em quadra do que eu, mas eu não podia evitar.

A maior estrela, o sol, era sempre o Hinata. O Kageyama, que inicialmente odiava o Hinata, pouco a pouco passou a priorizar ele. E eu entendo, o Hinata é alguém fascinante e hoje eu reconheço que ele é uma das pessoas que mais me ilumina também. Sem ele iluminando a quadra com seu brilho inusitado eu jamais teria tido algumas oportunidades de brilhar também. Depois fui entender que por mais que eu não fosse o sol naquela quadra eu ainda poderia ser a lua. E ser a lua também é muito bom.

Mas naquela época eu não tinha essa percepção. Eu estava intoxicado com ciúmes. Eu queria que o Tobio lançasse tantas bolas para mim como para ele. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não queria admitir isso, eu nem entendia o que eu queria e sentia naquele momento. Então eu passei a só me puxar para baixo e achar que não era bom o suficiente. Eu me convenci de que eu não era bom, eu era apenas alto. Gostavam de mim porque eu era alto. Fui chamado para o acampamento de treinamento porque eu era alto. E o Hinata certamente merecia mais do que eu, então a presença dele como intruso só piorou tudo.

Para mim o Kageyama e o Hinata eram quase como dois seres celestiais inalcançáveis. Pessoas além do normal. Principalmente o Kageyama, já que eu pouco sabia sobre a vida dele. O Hinata é uma pessoa surpreendente? Sim. Mas eu já sabia que por trás disso tinha muito esforço. Por outro lado, o Tobio só me parecia um grande gênio, um prodígio do vôlei. E isso me apresentou outro sentimento ruim que se somou a ideia de que eu odiava ele: inveja.

Naquele momento eu me convenci de que eu não gostava dele pois tinha inveja dele. Eu achei que queria ser ele ou ao menos ter o reconhecimento dele, por ser “um grande gênio que eu admirava dentro de quadra”. Quando chegaram as nacionais daquele ano, de repente o Kageyama começou a prestar mais atenção em mim. Eu achei que tinha sido porque fui convidado para o acampamento de treinamento da Shiratorizawa e ele tinha começado a me considerar uma possibilidade em quadra. Bem, de certa forma foi, mas depois descobri que tinha mais do que só esse interesse de jogo envolvido.

Como eu não me reconhecia um jogador tão excepcional quanto o Hinata, e não cogitava que o Tobio fosse alguém que eu quisesse proximidade, fiquei com sentimentos um pouco conflitantes. Eu estava feliz de ter o reconhecimento daquele gênio do vôlei, mas eu não queria mais pressão na minha vida, eu não queria correr o risco de errar, decepcionar ele, me decepcionar e decepcionar o time. E eu também já tinha aceitado que ele seria sempre aquela pessoa inacessível do nosso grupo de amigos. Que nós éramos incompatíveis e se aproximar dele seria dor de cabeça.

Mas toda essa imagem que eu pintei em relação ao Kageyama foi totalmente lavada pela nossa eliminação da competição. Mais especificamente lavada pelas lágrimas do próprio Kageyama, que eu acabei vendo por acidente. Eu jamais imaginaria que ele é o tipo de pessoa que realmente chora em uma derrota, mas ele era apenas um garoto comum de 15 anos na época, assim como eu. 

Eu também quis chorar, era por isso que eu tinha pedido licença e me afastado do time para ficar sozinho por uns momentos antes de entrarmos no ônibus. Eu sentia o choro entalado e não queria correr o risco de chorar na frente de todo mundo. Foi assim que eu acabei encontrando o Tobio, sozinho, chorando exatamente no local para o qual as minhas pernas acabaram me levando. Ele não me viu, mas ver ele ali me fez entender que ele era tão humano e comum quanto eu.

No fim, acabou que eu mesmo não chorei. Não sei se me esqueci de chorar (se é que isso é possível), mas acho que foi mais a surpresa daquele momento. A surpresa de sentimentos mistos que agora eu acumulava dentro de mim sobre a pessoa chamada Tobio Kageyama. Desde aquele dia, a chama da curiosidade para conhecer quem ele era  _ realmente  _ se acendeu. Mas eu não me sentia exatamente preparado para lidar com o que isso traria para a minha vida ao longo do ano seguinte.

Durante as férias, como sempre, acabei ficando a maior parte do tempo em casa, e eventualmente saía com o Yamaguchi para fazer algo. Mas nesse ano, Yamaguchi estava saindo mais com Hinata e Yachi e, bem, por mais que eu também fizesse parte desse grupo de amigues, eu não estava muito motivado a ideia de me encontrar com o Kageyama. Eu basicamente estava mascarando meu medo de enfrentar certos sentimentos com desinteresse. E é claro, o Yamaguchi tinha que perceber que tinha algo de diferente comigo.

“Eu sei que já te fiz essa pergunta antes, mas já se passou quase um ano… Eu não entendo o que tá acontecendo com você e com o Kageyama.”

Dessa vez ele não me fez uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação. Tinha algo acontecendo comigo e com o Kageyama e não dava para evitar esse fato. Mas eu não me sentia preparado para lidar com esse “acontecimento” entre eu e o Kageyama. Até porque não tinha algum acontecimento especial, e sim um somatório de acontecimentos que faziam uma relação esquisita acontecer entre a gente.

“Eu realmente não sei também. Eu não diria que desgosto dele igual antes, e também não sei se ele desgosta de mim, mas não sei também se faço muita questão de construir uma amizade com ele igual vocês tem… Acho que eu to bem em como as coisas estão agora.”

“Então você não exatamente odeia o Kageyama, mas também não quer tentar ser amigo dele? Apesar de achar ele uma pessoa legal e interessante?”

“Mais ou menos isso, mas eu não sei se diria que acho ele ‘interessante’. Eu quis dizer mais num sentido de não ser alguém totalmente indiferente, já que de certa forma somos amigos por tabela, mas não sei se faço questão de uma proximidade com ele.”

“Hm… acho que eu entendi.” 

_ “Mas eu não. O que você entendeu?” _ Foi o que eu queria ter respondido-perguntado. Mas decidi encerrar aquele assunto ali por medo de descobrir o que tinha para entender. E eu acho que foi uma boa decisão, pois de nada adianta alguém forçar os fatos na sua cara. Você pode até aceitar, mas não vai entender se não for você mesma a pessoa a correr atrás de encontrar as respostas que você precisa. Na época eu não entenderia, eu apenas teria aceitado com certa relutância. 

×××

O nosso segundo ano do ensino médio, enfim, começou e, como eu nunca fui daquelas pessoas que fazem milhões de resoluções de ano novo e se esforçam para mudar da noite para o dia, tudo só permaneceu bem igual. Incluindo aquela “admiração” mesclada com inveja que eu sentia por Kageyama. A única diferença é que agora eu inevitavelmente passei a prestar mais atenção nele. Em todo lugar do colégio eu sempre estava atento para saber se ele estava por ali, e assim que ele aparecia em algum lugar eu automaticamente sentia e prestava mais atenção nele do que em todo o resto. Eu sabia que Yamaguchi percebia e, felizmente, só escolhia não comentar. Talvez todo mundo só percebesse menos eu. 

Eu não posso dizer que percebi a verdade dos meus sentimentos por Kageyama da noite pro dia com um único acontecimento, eu diria que foi realmente uma imensa quantidade de pequenos momentos que foram me fazendo perceber. Como por exemplo: o valentines day e o white day.

Quando eu descobri que o Kageyama não apenas ganhou chocolates no valentines day, como também recebeu uma daquelas declarações de amor bem clichês, fiquei  _ muito  _ incomodado. Fiquei incomodado em um nível que não dava para negar nem a mim nem a ninguém. De tanto que o Sugawara percebeu e passou o treino me provocando por estar com inveja do Kageyama ter recebido muitos chocolates. 

Eu realmente queria me convencer que ainda era aquela inveja que eu sentia no ano anterior, que eu acreditava ainda sentir. Mas quando o Suga falou explicitamente “Coitado do Tsukki, tá com inveja que o Kageyama ganhou chocolates e ele não! Fica tranquilo, cara! Eu só ganhei uma vez e foi de um amigo que recebeu uma caixa mas não gosta de chocolate!” Eu sabia que era uma situação diferente. E isso me deixou um pouco assustado.

Eu entrei na brincadeira do Suga, mas a verdade é que eu fiquei tão nervoso com tudo aquilo que mal consegui encarar o Kageyama até a chegada do white day, um mês depois. Eu já fui para o colégio pronto para aquele inferno que seria com pessoas retribuindo seus presentes de valentines day, novos casais se formando etc. Eu sempre achei tudo isso uma palhaçada, então só ignorava a situação toda como se fosse um dia normal. Mas naquele dia não dava para ser um dia normal. Como seria se o Kageyama realmente retribuísse ao presente de alguém? E se ele começasse a namorar aquela garota que tinha se declarado para ele? Como  _ eu  _ me sentiria ao saber disso? Aquele seria um dia com muitas surpresas. 

Mas eu fiquei tão preocupado com as possibilidades dele retribuir os chocolates de alguém que não me preparei para a possibilidade dele simplesmente ignorar tudo aquilo também. E foi o que aconteceu. Kageyama simplesmente não retribuiu a nenhum dos 8 chocolates que ele tinha recebido. Kageyama simplesmente pediu desculpas para a garota que tinha se declarado para ele e rejeitou ela  _ dizendo que já gostava de alguém _ . [informações que fiquei sabendo pelo Hinata, claramente]

Até hoje eu não sei descrever o que eu senti naquele dia. Acho que foi tudo tão caótico dentro de mim, tão novo, tão diferente do que o Tsukishima habitual sente, que meu cérebro apagou tudo, deixando só uns resquícios de memória sentimental misturados e incompreensíveis.

Ao longo do ano alguns outros momentos alimentaram mais essa confusão, aquela sementinha plantada por uma pergunta do Yamaguchi no ano anterior foi só sendo regada e crescendo, até que no dia do natal finalmente tudo floresceu e eu entendi. Mas para contar realmente sobre o natal, eu preciso contar sobre a semana anterior também.

×××

Basicamente, Yamaguchi, Yachi e Hinata queriam se reunir para fazer as compras de natal juntes. E isso inclui eu e o Kageyama. Mas, sabendo que eu muito provavelmente não iria, o Yamaguchi meio que me enganou dizendo que precisava muito de ajuda para comprar presentes, e que eu era o único que estava disponível naquela semana. O que eu não sabia era que o Hinata basicamente fez o mesmo com Kageyama. E que nós dois tínhamos muito mais em comum do que imaginávamos.

Quando cheguei lá com o Yamaguchi a confusão no rosto do Kageyama e a risada dos outros 3 formaram uma imagem impagável. De qualquer forma, éramos 5 pessoas, não tinha muito com o que se preocupar além de escolher presentes de natal em um shopping… Era o que eu imaginava, até que encontramos uma loja que na verdade era um game center com alguns brinquedos semelhantes a de parque de diversões (em versão reduzida) e, obviamente tivemos que entrar lá.

O local poderia realmente ser super divertido, se não estivesse absurdamente lotado e se os brinquedos mais “radicais” não tivessem todos limite de altura. 1,80cm. Pela primeira vez Hinata pode se exibir especialmente por conta da sua altura, já que especificamente eu e Tobio ficamos de fora. Ele por 1 centímetro, eu por 10 centímetros. Depois descobri que ele não queria ir de qualquer jeito, então a rigorosidade dos funcionários do local não foram exatamente um problema. Eu também não fazia muita questão, então acabou que eu e ele sobramos sozinhos e tivemos que interagir. 

Naquele dia eu descobri muitas coisas sobre o Kageyama. A primeira delas? O que ele tem de bom no vôlei ele tem de péssimo em arcade games. Diante desse cenário deprimente para ele e da atmosfera caótica do local cheio, nos encontramos com a Yachi na fila para um brinquedo e falamos que íamos esperar do lado de fora. 

Tudo o que eu menos queria acabou acontecendo: um momento a sós com Tobio Kageyama. Porém, por mais que na hora eu tenha ficado relativamente estressado com a situação toda, eu não sei nem como agradecer por esse dia ter acontecido. Graças as enganações de Yamaguchi e Hinata, nós dois ao menos tivemos um assunto em comum para não ficar um silêncio desconfortável, e surpreendentemente esse silêncio nunca chegou. 

Se alguém me contasse que dois garotos introvertidos, que até então se evitavam (sendo que um deles achava que odiava o outro), conseguiriam interagir tão bem por uma hora e meia diretas, eu jamais acreditaria. Se alguém me contasse que um desses garotos era eu, eu provavelmente riria por horas da piada. E se me contassem que o outro garoto era o Kageyama, eu certamente acharia que essa pessoa nunca tinha visto nós dois na vida.

Mas é. Yachi, Yamaguchi e Hinata viam nós dois com frequência e (não tão) acidentalmente fizeram com que tudo acontecesse. Aqui eu poderia dizer que depois desse dia de compras eu me arrependi de não ter tentado me aproximar do Tobio antes, mas isso seria mentira. Eu sei que descobrir que nós dois tínhamos muito mais em comum do que imaginávamos e que nos compreendemos como ninguém foi uma surpresa incrível, porém eu também sei que todo esse processo, todo esse tempo, foi necessário para mim. E provavelmente para o Kageyama também.

Em menos de duas horas tudo o que eu acreditava ser verdade sobre a minha relação com Tobio se mostrou uma grande mentira. E durante toda a semana anterior ao dia do natal em si muita coisa se desenrolou dentro de mim. Em especial no dia 22, que é o dia do aniversário dele. 

Após aquela tarde não-tão-mal-sucedida de compras natalinas, eu realmente pude ter a percepção de que o que eu sentia pelo Kageyama não era ódio, desgosto, inveja nem nenhuma das coisas ruins que eu achava que sentia. Foram durante esses 7 dias que eu revisitei todos os meses desde que começamos a estudar na Karasuno, e pude finalmente entender tudo. Podem existir vários motivos pelos quais eu inconscientemente neguei o que eu realmente sentia por Tobio Kageyama, mas o principal deles foi a maldita da heteronormatividade. 

É engraçado pensar nisso, pois eu sempre soube o que era heteronormatividade, eu nunca fui o tipo de garoto que fica reforçando sempre que pode que é cis-hetero, eu inclusive meio que sempre soube que eu não cabia nesse padrão, mas eu nunca tinha achado um nome que realmente me contemplasse antes. Eu já tinha me questionado sobre isso antes, aos 14 anos, quando Yamaguchi me contou que é bissexual e eu corri atrás de me informar mais sobre sexualidade e gênero no geral. Infelizmente a informação básica no google acaba não cobrindo nem o básico mesmo, então tudo o que eu tinha era: nunca me apaixonei por garotas, mas também não me apaixonei por meninos e outras pessoas no geral. E honestamente? A ideia de nunca me apaixonar não me incomodava em nada, então não corri atrás de pesquisar mais profundamente.

E quando eu digo que sabia o que era heteronormatividade é porque eu realmente sempre me senti fora dela de certa forma, além de já ter lido o termo antes. Eu “soube” que não me encaixava no dito normal pela primeira vez quando uma pessoa leu o significado do kanji do meu nome e falou “que nome lindo! Um dia você com certeza vai achar o sol que vai iluminar a sua lua e eu tenho certeza que vai ser uma garotinha linda!”. Sempre que alguém comentava sobre “o sol da minha lua” era automaticamente uma garota, e isso sempre me incomodou. Mas como era coisa de criança, eu não pensei nisso até entender meus sentimentos pelo Kageyama e rememorar esse passado.

A sensação de que aquele tempo passado com Tobio não me desgastou nem um pouco, que na verdade me deu mais energia, de que nossas personalidades se encaixavam perfeitamente, de que ele me compreendia etc. Todas essas conclusões que cheguei após aquele dia só me levavam a um ponto: Tobio Kageyama é a minha alma gêmea e eu gosto dele de forma romântica.

Quando e como esse sentimento surgiu? Ainda não sei se é possível dizer, mas o que importa é que o sentimento existe. [Mas desconfio bastante que tenha sido naquele momento após as nacionais. Ali eu realmente me senti bastante conectado ao Kageyama!]

Novamente recorrendo a internet, resolvi me aprofundar em pesquisas sobre sexualidade e gênero. E é por isso que eu disse antes que mesmo se o Yamaguchi já tivesse me apontado todos os fatos antes, ainda assim eu não teria entendido. Eu precisava desse momento de me descobrir por conta própria. E quando eu entendi que eu na verdade era gay, assexual e demirromântico, isso me levou a entender também como se davam os meus sentimentos por Kageyama. Que por mais que o jeito como eu me sentia pudesse ser descrito por uns como “estranho”, seria algo estranho que eu estava disposto a abraçar, seria um estranho bom, um estranho que parecia o mais normal e certo possível.

Mas, como nem tudo na vida são flores, o que eu ia fazer com essas informações? O que eu ia fazer com esses sentimentos? Eu não tinha ideia de como o Kageyama se sentia, e na minha cabeça não tinha chance nenhuma disso ser recíproco. E, honestamente, ir me declarar para ele parecia a opção mais ridícula e fora de questão. Eu definitivamente nunca teria coragem de me colocar nessa situação. [Eu realmente admiro aquela garota que se declarou para ele no Valentines Day!]. 

Foi isso tudo que me colocou em uma situação ruim no dia do aniversário dele. Para começar que, até poucos dias antes, eu não falava mais do que o estritamente necessário com ele, então eu não sabia como desejar feliz aniversário para ele e muito menos sabia se deveria ir à pequena comemoração que eu fui “convidado”. Eu não sabia nem dizer se eu tinha sido realmente convidado, já que quem tinha me chamado foi o Hinata. 

No fim eu só resolvi não ir. Meus sentimentos estavam uma bagunça e eu não sabia como encarar Tobio naquele momento. Eu não sabia nem se estava preparado para isso ainda. Então achei melhor só ficar em casa mesmo, pensando se deveria ou não mandar alguma mensagem de parabéns. 

“Feliz aniversário! Espero que tenha aproveitado bem seu dia! :)”

Foi isso que eu mandei, às 09:11 da noite, com o dia quase no fim e um pouco preocupado se a carinha feliz tinha parecido amigável até demais. 

“Obrigada! :)”

Foi o que ele respondeu, às 11:09 da noite, também com uma carinha feliz simpática, mas que me pareceu um pouco assustadora por vir dele. [Fiz questão de citar os horários pois foi muita coincidência esses serem justamente os números das nossas camisas!]

Essa mensagem de Kageyama foi uma única palavra, mas justamente por ser só isso, ela me fez entender que eu provavelmente não tinha nada de especial para ele. Consequentemente, não adiantava nada pensar demais sobre todo esse lance de sentimentos. Nada ia acontecer quanto a isso, então era melhor aceitar tudo e esquecer. Até porque meses antes ele dispensou aquela garota dizendo que já gostava de alguém, e certamente esse alguém não devia ser eu.

E era isso que eu estava fazendo quando justamente na tarde do dia 25 eu fui comprar um chá na loja de conveniências e encontrei ele lá. E quando eu o vi lá parecia que aquele sentimento reprimido por tanto tempo e que me fazia querer me manter longe tinha virado um imã e tudo o que eu queria era me aproximar dele naquele momento. Eu sentia que precisava de qualquer tipo de contato próximo com ele, nem que fosse só tirar a neve fina que tinha se acumulado sobre seus cabelos. Todo o meu esforço para esquecer o que eu sentia nunca ia adiantar. 

Eu estava pensando em desistir do meu chá e ir embora quando Kageyama notou minha presença e veio falar comigo.

“Oi! Tsukishima, feliz natal!”

“Feliz natal, Kageyama. E feliz aniversário também, foi mal não ter ido na comemoração…”

“Sem problemas com isso!” 

Ele falou e, como eu congelei sem saber o que falar depois, ele puxou um assunto aleatório mas que na verdade acabou sendo um ponto de virada no nosso dia de natal. 

“Pelo visto sua família não é muito de comemorar o natal né?”

“Pois é… Esse ano especialmente minha mãe está viajando a trabalho, meu irmão saiu com a namorada e eu sobrei sozinho em casa. Não que eu me importe, geralmente a gente não dá muita importância ao feriado mesmo…” 

“Entendo, geralmente sou só eu e minha irmã também, mas ela saiu com as amigas e fiquei sozinho.”

“Pelo visto ficamos de novo os dois sobrando né?” 

Comentei rindo e fazendo referência ao dia do shopping. Só que eu jamais imaginaria o convite que se seguiria desse mero comentário zoando com as nossas situações natalinas.

“Bem, já que nós dois não temos o que fazer, se você quiser ir para a minha casa a gente pode jogar um pouco de vôlei no quintal” 

“Hm, é, claro! Não tem nada melhor para fazer mesmo!”

Eu respondi sem nem pensar em meio à surpresa pelo convite inusitado. Eu tanto não pensei que eu esqueci totalmente de duas coisas: meu chá e o fato de que o quintal dele obviamente estaria lotado de neve. Mas agora que o convite estava feito só nos restou tentar (de forma bastante desastrada) jogar vôlei no meio da neve. O resultado? Muito mico sendo pago e os dois inteiramente molhados, pois acabamos só tropeçando e rolando na neve mesmo. O resfriado que peguei por conta disso depois? Pouco me importou, pois foi um dos momentos mais especiais da minha vida. 

Mas o que foi importante  _ mesmo  _ nesse dia não foi a nossa tarde divertida esquecendo do frio e pegando resfriado. Foi depois, quando estávamos tentando nos aquecer dentro da casa dos Kageyama, agora com roupas secas que Tobio me emprestou e que eu acabei nunca devolvendo diretamente, pois ficaram em minha casa para quando ele fosse lá. Assim como as minhas roupas molhadas também permaneceram na casa dele.

Estávamos sentados em sua cama tomando chá (eu esqueci de comprar mas felizmente na casa dele tinha chá!) quando ele começou a admitir algo que me colocou em um terreno perigoso.

“Sabia que ano passado eu achei que você me odiava então comecei a me forçar a te odiar de volta?” Tobio falou rindo como se fosse algo absurdo (e era). 

“Bem… de certa forma eu também achava que odiava você… perdão por isso, eu posso garantir que eu to longe de ter sentimentos ruins por você hoje em dia”

“Tudo bem. Eu meio que entendo, acho que quase todo mundo que eu já conheci em algum momento me odiava.” Ele falou com uma sinceridade que me deixou com o coração quebrado. 

“É engraçado pensar que até pouco tempo estávamos no mesmo grupo de amigos mas mesmo assim a gente mal se falava e agora em dois dias estamos aqui.”

“Pois é, acho que eu nunca me aproximei tão rápido de outra pessoa. Minha irmã sempre se incomodou com a minha dificuldade de fazer amizades, ela com certeza ia ficar perplexa com isso.” Ele comentou rindo, uma risada sincera, uma risada feliz, como se estivesse orgulhoso de si e então olhou para mim com um sorriso amigável jamais antes visto na face de Tobio Kageyama. 

“Uma pena que é só amizade.” Tobio completou baixinho, como quem pensa em voz alta sem querer e depois não sabe mais onde enfiar a cabeça de vergonha

Honestamente, naquele momento fui  _ eu _ quem fiquei perplexo. Aquela era a última coisa que eu imaginaria ouvir saindo da boca dele naquele momento. E foi tudo o que precisou para que eu me aproximasse, acomodasse seu rosto entre minhas mãos e o beijasse. Um beijo já meio desesperado porém carregado de sentimentos acumulados. Um beijo que ele retribuiu e abriu portas para muitos outros em nossas vidas. 

Naquele momento nós selamos o fim daquele “ódio” nunca declarado e o início de um amor que posteriormente foi abertamente declarado. E que sim, deixou bastante gente perplexa (menos Yamaguchi, Hinata e Yachi, esses já sabiam antes da gente que terminaríamos juntos). 

Naquele momento nada importava além do fato de que eu não precisava fugir dos meus sentimentos por conta de heteronormatividade ou rejeição, de que eu não precisava seguir as expectativas e imposições de ninguém. 

Naquele momento, tudo o que importava era que em algum lugar sempre existiu alguém que me aceitaria e me amaria do jeito que eu sou, e esse alguém é Tobio Kageyama.

**Author's Note:**

> Oii de novo! Se você chegou até aqui, muito obrigada por ter lido tudo e espero que você tenha gostado!! Se quiser deixar um comentário para aquecer meu coraçãozinho de escritora eu fico imensamente feliz <3 Mas se não quiser tudo bem também! 
> 
> E para quem quiser, tenho uma conta voltada a escrita no Twitter (@LAmethista) e uma conta para meus eventuais surtos e conteúdos de anime e mangá (@sailorasexual)!


End file.
